


Coffee at two in the morning

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo is mentioned as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: “I’ve been texting my friend for about a week now and they don’t reply but turns out i was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff i sent oh my god why are they calling me now?” AU  (+bonus if the person calls at 2am)a spinoff





	

Stiles was running around the city looking for a new phone because of course he had to lose it and in the most cliché, pathetic way ever, he left it on the bus. He hadn’t even notice till late at night when he was about to charge it.

 

It’s been about a week without it but it felt longer. Being so disconnected is so not what people romanticizes it to be. He had everything on his phone, his assignments, his dates (which weren’t many but still), his doctor appointments and everyone’s number (because who memorizes numbers now) but worse of all were his friends, the majority of them stayed or went back to Beacon Hills and since he was in New York there weren’t a lot of ways to see each other, especially with his dad.

 

You know that saying when you have it you don’t need it and when you need it you don’t have it well that’s what pretty much happened. He’s been having a shit of a week everything that could’ve gone wrong did and usually he’d be texting Scott or Lydia venting (whining, let’s be real) because who has the time to go on their laptop and wait an eternity for Scott to actually respond back on Facebook.

 

He can basically hear angels singing when he holds his new phone and is one second away from kissing the guy from Apple, he swears it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever held in his hands.

 

He’s sitting in the middle of his bed eating cake because that’s what you do when you’re an adult you can eat cake whenever you want. He’s setting his phone up with his shitty Internet so as usually it takes ages for him to re download his apps because he’s not going to admit that he actually forgot to back up his phone for more than a year.  

 

He’s finally in bed just about to fall asleep when he remembers the purpose on why he was so adamant on buying his phone today. Stiles sighs heavily as he starts patting his nightstand for his phone in complete darkness, almost blinding himself when he unlocks it

 

* * *

 

Stiles: Hey Scott, it’s Stiles. New number and I’m going to ignore the fact that you’ve been a shitty friend and abandoning me for who knows who this week, complete an utter shit that you are. Love you asshole

 

Stiles: anyways back to the point remember Theo?

 

Stiles: The dick that I have to work with who clearly doesn’t understand personal space or when to back off? Well I ran into him at the bar and let me tell you handsy is an understatement and everyone was being complete assholes and not saying anything just laughing like it was a fucking joke and I’m only going to tell you this because you’re my bro

 

Stiles: dude I felt like fucking cry it was horrible, I had to laugh it off like it was no big deal because fucking Kate the blonde she devil started telling everyone that I was over exaggerating

 

Stiles: like ????????

 

Stiles: oh and then the next day my boss calls me! Harris. Honestly what did I do in my past lives to be surrounded by douchebags idk

 

Stiles: tells me that there’s some “rumors” on me doing “explicit” things with co-workers and I’m like wtf wtf is my life, when? Where? Who? Because it wasn’t me.

 

Stiles: trust me Scott, you know me yes I’m bi but that doesn’t mean I want to fuck everything that moves and that's what fucking Harris was basically implying with his “I’m not trying to offend you” or “My brother’s friend is gay” like ?????

 

Stiles: I seriously considered throwing myself out the window, like I welcomed death at the point. So I had to go throughout the day pretending like nothing was happening and having to smile at kate fucking argent and I seriously could feel my blood boiling LITERALLY SCOTT BLOOD BOILING

 

Stiles: at this point you’re probably like “what else could happen?” but no scott the gods just wanted to screw me over more, avoiding the fact that I lost my phone which was fantastic, remember that painting my mom left me?

 

Stiles: the one with the two of us surrounded by flowers, that she made and was so proud. After all those fucking classes she took and made us sit for hours, which was basically impossible but fuck

 

Stiles: the apartment above me, one of their water pipes broke and starting leaking into my apartment but I wasn’t home

 

Stiles: it’s completely ruined Scott. One of the last things that I had of her, just gone

 

Stiles: I cried like a fucking baby, it felt like I was a fucking kid again and don’t tell my dad but I had a panic attack. It was like I lost her again you know?

 

Stiles: God it was just

 

Stiles: Idk like a hole in my chest cracked open

 

Stiles: it fucking sucked

 

Stiles: and now I see it on the floor. I don’t know what to do with it I don’t want to throw it out but I

 

Stiles: life fucking sucks right now

 

* * *

 

 

He squeezes his eyes shut to shun out the tears, he doesn’t want to cry anymore he’s tired of crying, even breathing hurt at this point. He tucked his phone underneath his pillow promising himself that tomorrow was going to be a better day.

 

 

His phone blaring in his ears making him flail and fall off the bed, he’s so dazed he forgot where he was for a second. He looks out his window and it’s still completely dark, the clock on his nightstand reads 2 am in big bold red letters. His phone is started to ring again, the sound traveling across his apartment he frantically starts patting his bed trying to find it

 

“Hello?” he croaks out, he starts rubbing the sleep away from his eyes

 

“Are you okay?” a man on the other line says

 

“Well yeah umm who are you?” he’s slowly waking up and his brain isn’t fully processing anything at this point

 

“Derek, you’ve texted me 50 times”

 

Stiles scrunches his nose as he peers at his phone and evidently the caller is listed as Scott, he drags a hand down his face, groaning in the process “I’m sorry man, I must have gotten the numbers mixed up, I mean I thought It was a miracle I memorized Scotts number in the first place obviously I was wrong”

 

“It’s fine but are you okay?”

 

He gets up from the flooring, walking towards his kitchen “Yeah, hey where do you live? I mean since you’re calling me at this hour, did I text someone who lives across the world? That would be awesome, expensive but awesome.”

 

He heard the man chuckle a bit “I live in New York so I don’t know if that’s across the world for you”

 

Stiles pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear as he poured himself coffee “Dude so do I, wait so why 2 am?”

 

“I was out working late when I finally got home and read all your texts” Derek said

 

Stiles freezes in place for a second “All of them? fuck no man, okay now I get why you called me. Dude you’re a fucking angel like I could bake you 20 chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk because who doesn’t eat their cookies with milk but yeah I’m fine just had an extremely _extremely_ shitty week and I usually bitch and moan to Scott who is basically a puppy incarnate and tells me everything will be fine with his stupid emojis and he sends me pictures of the puppies he takes care of so. Whoa I talked a lot, sorry some people find that annoying shutting up now” as he’s rambling he returned back to his bed with his coffee

 

“Don’t worry I usually don’t talk, so it’s nice to hear someone else, I don’t mind. He’s seems like a nice person”

 

Stiles smiles a little and sounding hopeful “yeah?”

 

Derek chuckles a bit “Yeah”

 

Stiles moved back his back to rest on the headboard “So Derek, you want to play 20 questions with me? I mean considering I told you a little bit about my life I find it fair that I at least know something important about yours”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

Stiles hummed as he stared down at his coffee, smiling “How do you take your coffee?”

 

* * *

 

 

He has never connected like this with someone ever; they stayed over three hours talking over the phone sharing things they did, what they liked most about the city. It started out light and what you would ask any stranger but then things shifted and he started talking about his mom, something he’s never done before but Derek’s voice was so soothing that it just felt right then Derek told him about a woman who played with his heart surprisingly he knew her “Kate? The same Kate? Fuck the world is too small, she's still a bitch though”

 

They talked about where they grew up and finding out they both were from the same small town “Dude we were basically neighbors and I think I saw you once! I’ll admit you were cute though” he could practically picturing Derek blushing as he grumbled that he was in fact still cute at least that’s what Laura tells him

 

Stiles was just about to talk when Derek interrupted him "I think i can help you with your mom's painting, a friend of mine does amazing things at restoring lost artwork, if you want i can give you his number" 

 

He felt his heart flutter at the thought of his mother's painting not being lost forever, being able to hold on to something from her for a bit longer "Really? that would be amazing, thank you really" the tears started falling, staining his cheeks

 

"Stiles, are you okay?"

 

He chuckled which came out more as a wet sob "Honestly? i am. Thank you" he wiped his cheeks as he smiled looking out the window

 

* * *

 

 

It was freeing, it felt effortless talking to Derek like he didn’t have to limit himself on how much he talked. He didn’t mind that Derek responded with a simple grunt or hum, it was enough “It’s weird isn’t it? That in all those years we never even talked and now in New York years later this happens. The world is weird man”

 

“Maybe it wasn’t meant to be before?”

 

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, warmth blossoming in his chest “Maybe you’re right” he smiled “So want to talk tomorrow or when ever you want? I mean no pressure” he face palms because he feels like a teenager again having no ability to actually talk to someone he maybe interested in (he totally is)

 

Derek hums “How about coffee tomorrow?”

 

Stiles sat up a little straighter “I like coffee, I’ll do coffee, let’s do coffee” he drew circles on his mattress as he bit his tongue to prevent from further embarrassing himself

 

Derek chuckles “Let’s do coffee, lunar café at 11?”

 

He grinned, he felt butterflies in his stomach making him feel ligther “Okay, so tomorrow. Goodnight Derek”

 

“Goodnight Stiles and thank you”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THEY BOTH NEEDED EACH OTHER, I DIE.


End file.
